Mane Six/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm a little nervous, too" EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie "you also wanna curl up" EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Twilight and Pinkie "we've all been there" EG.png Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity "forgotten it back in Ponyville" EG.png Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png Twilight Sparkle "just feel a little self-conscious" EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Rarity "if I had a crown" EG.png Rarity "I'd never take it off" EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Exec Producer credits 2 EG opening.png Producer credits and Fluttershy EG opening.png Writer credits and Applejack EG opening.png Meghan McCarthy credit and Pinkie EG opening.png Director credits and Rarity EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Pinkie Pie touches the mirror EG.png Luna pulls Pinkie's hoof off the mirror EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash offering her support EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to walk through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Rarity "you've got your crown!" EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png Applejack crying "so worried" EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other EG.png Rainbow and Rarity "what are hands" EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main five and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Princess Cadance "Flash Sentry I think" EG.png Cadance teasing "do you know him" EG.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Twilight denies having a crush EG.png Rarity teases Twilight EG.png Twilight "don't be ridiculous" EG.png Pinkie Pie hopping next to Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie circling around Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie guessing the truth EG.png Pinkie Pie "asked you to dance at that dance" EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know" EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Fluttershy "what is it, Twilight?" EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Applejack "must've sent them there ages ago" EG2.png Twilight worried "if my hunch is right" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Rainbow Dash "the connection between their world and Equestria" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "cut off for a super long time" EG2.png Pinkie Pie butts in "first of all" EG2.png Pinkie "why wasn't I told about it?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "if the connection is totally cut off"{ EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Twilight Sparkle epiphany gasp EG2.png Twilight gallops off-screen EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I get that a lot" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pulls Rainbow Dash in close EG2.png Twilight trots past Pinkie and Rainbow EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie "make the portal open up" EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book again EG2.png Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the mirror again EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the book yet again EG2.png Pinkie presses her nose against the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book a fifth time EG2.png Pinkie Pie lounges in front of the mirror EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Pinkie Pie lying in front of the mirror EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Applejack "we could join you this time around" EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Category:Character gallery pages